


Void: Chapter One

by aobas_boob



Category: DMMd, DRAMAtical Murder, dramtical murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobas_boob/pseuds/aobas_boob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Seragkai finds himself being called to the major company on the island of Midorijima.  He quickly gets himself ready for the mysterious day ahead of him.  Running into several unusual aspects of the company, Aoba pushes through to present himself before Toue.  Confusion then sweeps over Aoba as Toue proceeds to compliment his own creation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Void: Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, this is my first fic ever and I really hope you all like it! I plan on, obviously, having multiple chapters for this! Aah, please enjoy!! I'm so nervous aaah. Also, for pairing, I originally planned on this being Clearao, but I am not totally sure for right now. We will have to see how Aoba holds up at in the next chapter!

A voice. No, a song. Someone is singing. What a gorgeous voice. Who is singing? More importantly, where am I? A black void surrounds me. It feels as if someone is trying to get inside me. A breeze. A slight burn on my arm. I turn around and a cloudy mass of dark cobalt passes before my eyes.

I jolt right up. Beads of sweat dot my skin. 

“Wh- Where am I?” 

As I come to my senses, I notice the familiar outline of the assorted objects around my room.

“Home, thank goodness.” 

I proceed to pull the sheets off of my overheated body, but am interrupted by the ringing of my coil. My message on the coil appears before me and I notice that it has been sent from the major company on this island. Never before in my lifetime have I ever had the wonderful opportunity to trek onto the grounds of the main source of jobs, let alone economical support. I am quite confused as to why exactly I have been called although.

My message reads off that I need to show up ready for a meeting at ten. I woke up unusually late today, for it is already nine. I stretch my arms out wide and accidentally hit my hand up against the wall. 

“Haha, oops. I need to get myself together, today must be very important for me!”

My night shirt sticks to my skin because of my sweat and I remember the dots of perspiration on my forehead. While running my arm across my face to dry myself, I remember that I had quite an unpleasant dream. I cannot totally pinpoint what exactly it was about, but I remember it being unnaturally hot. 

"Ren. It's time to wake up! " I put my fingers to his forehead and draw him out of sleep mode.

"Good morning, Aoba. What has you anxious on this cheery morning?"

"Ah, haha. I just received a message. Apparently, I have been requested and need to present myself in exactly one hour. Time to get myself ready!" 

I hop out of bed and walk off to my bathroom. Not a single idea comes to my mind as to why I have been called. I don’t even know who called me, all I have is a projected letter. 

“Ren, how long is the speediest route to my destination?” 

“Forty minutes if you leave in ten.”

Three minutes. Scurrying out of my shower, I furiously tear around my room for my pants. 

Yelling out, “Ren! Where in the name of Tae-san’s food are my pants?”, I root around for my clean clothes.

Two minutes. I spot of glimmer of dark blue from underneath my bed. 

“Found you!”

I proceed to pull out, and what better, a dirty pair of underwear.

“Are you kidding me, Aoba? Why are you boxers under the bed?”, I exasperatedly tell myself.

One minute. I turn around to find my pants hanging off of my computer. 

“Right in front of me.”

Toast in mouth. Check. Ren in bag. Check. Headphones. Check. I hit the ground running in spirits that I arrive on time. 

I walk across the lifeless ground, unintentionally kicking up a cloud of dust behind me. One will not find much life when nearing the company. Because of what is produced here, naturally life will begin to cease to exist. It pains me to see animals and plants suffering in order to increase the life of us humans, but I guess that this is only part of the world around us. Standing in front of me is a six meter fence that curves off at the top which neatly conforms to the building to which it protects and holds dearly. 

Toue Nuclear, an immense nuclear facility that powers the entirety of Midorijima. About ten years ago, Toue Nuclear took over every single small company that worked in the electricity and power business. I remember watching Toue speak on television. Even though I was just a child who was sitting on his couch at the time, I clearly recall that Toue brought an ominous air to the announcement speech.

The plant has extremely strict rules when it comes to who will be entering and who will be exiting, and to this day, this will be my first time having the permission to enter the premise. I near a gatekeeper and find that he has snowy white hair and is wearing a fair colored uniform with metallic adornments. He’s not a half bad looking man, to be completely honest, but more to the point I pull up my invitation. 

Nothing is said by me nor the guard for a few seconds, he gives me a smirk and eyes me up and down. 

“Not bad, I would say they did a fine job.”

I’m taken aback.

“What did you say?” 

The man promptly turns away from me and presses a button that allows me to gain access into Toue Nuclear. Upon walking in, a flash of cyan crosses my vision. 

“What the heck?”

I quickly turn to my right in order to attempt to catch a glimpse of what just flew past me. What appears to be the body of a woman, complete with flowing blue hair that just barely touches the ground, is running away from me. I wonder who that is and why she is hurrying off into the distance. She then takes a corner and vanishes from my sight. Proceeding on with my journey, I approach large metal doors that lead not to the reactors, but to the main living area. Weird, right? Why the heck would you live near this radioactive junk. 

“Toue is such a freak.” 

I know I don’t even know the man, but come on, why live here when you are so wealthy? A looming presence washes over me and I discard it as the air of the building. I don’t have a way of getting in, so I turn around to see if anyone is behind me who could possibly be of service. Not one soul. Ren pops his furry little head out of my bag and looks up at me with his shining deep blue eyes. 

“How do you suppose I get in, Ren?”

“Me.”

A deep voice of a male echoes behind me and I whip my head around once again. Before I even recognize the face of the person, the unbearably close proximity causes me to jump back. My eyes widen with fear and I lift my head to locate the owner of the voice. A carefully sculpted body stands before me, lengthy blue flowing hair grazes the ground. I open my mouth to speak, but only silence escapes. 

How is this possible? Was this person not just running in the opposite direction? I swear that I just saw them fleeing from the general area in which I am located. 

“My name is Usui and I will be your guide this morning. Please follow me.”

Before us, the gates open without a single touch and the mysterious woman, or what I first believed to be a woman, saunters in front of me. Despite this person having breasts and the body of a young woman, they have the voice of a male. Their hips move with unbelievable flair and I find it hard to keep my focus. I give Ren a look of confusion with underlying hints of hesitation, yet ultimately I follow after this bundle of blue hair.

I am ordered inside the main building and come to face what seems to be a never ending corridor. Faint lighting guides the way down to the unknown end, but is not enough to unmask the darkness. A high ceiling towers over us and I turn to look for my director. Gone again. Great. 

I tentatively speak out, “Hello?”

From behind me, a chilling voice near my shoulder whispers, “Don’t lose track of what is in front of you.” 

Closing my hands together, I swing my head in the voice’s direction only to find pitch darkness.

A snicker spurs off in the near distance, “Lost me again, have you? I thought he would have done better.”

White knuckled and fuming, I yell out, “How about you stop mocking me? Huh? It’s not nice and I just want to know why I’m here!”

Usui emerges from the darkness and cheerly spurts out, “Of course! Please follow me!”

What is this sudden change in attitude? Perhaps someone else was toying with me, but surely Usui would have heard and intervened. More importantly, I need to get to the end of the abyss. Usui happily bounces away from me and begins to disappear. 

I hurriedly follow after and ask, “Usui, is there an end?”

“There is always an end Aoba, it just depends on which you are looking for.” 

We finally reach another pair of immensely hefty doors and considering that there is no other direction that we could go, this must be my destination. Handles in the shape of a brain adorn the entryway and when Usui gently places their hand on one, it glows a subtle pink. I have seen so many unusual paraphernalia today, such a reaction to their touch does not surprise me. I am always confronted with another of Toue’s odd contraptions in this mad building. 

Usui pulls the door open and a breeze billows out from inside. 

“Aah.” 

Upon the door being opened, I feel slight stings on my arms and I notice that minute black specks are not only on my skin, but on my clothing as well. I peer past the door and discover a faint yellow glow coming from within. 

“Usui, is this where I go?”

I wait for a reply, yet receive only silence. 

“Usui…?”

The voice billows around me, “What did I tell you, Aoba Seragkai? Focus on what is before you.”

Pressing hands force their way onto my back and push me into the warm chamber. The deep snickering once again manifests but soon fades away to leave me secluded. The heavy metal doors slam shut behind me and leave me without a way of exiting.

Only seconds pass, but I begin to get excessively hot because of my jacket. Large containers sit before me, containers that appear to filled with some sort of liquid. Pipes run out of the crown and appear to be allowing the access of some sort of gas since bubbles run throughout the liquid. 

I quietly whisper in fear of the truth, “Ren… Do you think someone is in here with us?”

Before Ren even has a chance to respond, I hear a clanging noise arise near the back of the blackened room. I listen closer and faintly make out the sound of footsteps. Oh my gosh, someone is in here with us. 

“I have been waiting for you, it is quite nice to meet once again.”

The mystery voice is followed by the appearance of a man who looks to be middle aged. I stand stock still and wait for another sentence. 

“I see I have done quite well with you, in terms of physical appearance that is. I may have to work on your personality. Pardon me, I am Toue, thank you for coming on this bright morning.”


End file.
